dan_perofandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Pero Manescu/ "Forever Young"
In MEMORIAM'': AVICII (Tim Bergling) with "Wake Me Up!": ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcrbM1l_BoI Read a book and "You'll keep for ever Young" : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fLlkOMrMq4, and the same when you know to see the world "deep inside", Interview with the extraordinary KRISIA TODOROVA (English subtitles): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjlztNe9o4k&t=77s, KRISIA TODOROVA (2015 / 10 years old): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOrbAsvXsJE, and to hear the amazing 12 years old (2018) DANELIYA TULESHOVA, winner of "The Voice Kids", season 4, 2017, Ukraine", the most beautiful young female singer of the world:: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upiyuqUo9Cw, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmtfuxltrQs, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjZgk9nfexA, 4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLdmGbMb2aU. and Interview (English) with the wonder child (12 years old) DANELIYA TULESHOVA,: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNCwW8xgP0Q, and DANELIYA / INSTAGRAM: https://www.instagram.com/tuleshova_daneliya/ MOTTO: 1. "We are all "KIDS UNITED": The "KIDS UNITED" (France), in the last Grand Concert, Paris, 15.000 people: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amm-6VnC4zs, 2. "We Are Not Toys": The adorable ALISA KOZHIKINA with "I am Not a Toy" of Russian language with English subtitles:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxAxj834NtU, 3. "Meet me on the Battlefield" (RWBY): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpBtnGi3jx0, 4. The amazing DARIA STEFAN (Romania) with "I'm Sorry": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_DUT-cKssk, KRISIA TODOROVA (Jan. 2018) with "A Song for You": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0kJSSCFBvE , the "Ice Princess" YULIA LIPNITSKAYA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ke0iusvydl8, and the "Ice Queen" ASHLEY WAGNER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6wVgfL4-e8, "STOP THE RAIN", wonderful Song, NILUSI & NEMO SCHIFFMAN: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-ccML60qcc&pbjreload=10, the adorable, 13 years old, COURTNEY HADWIN, the new Janis Joplin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJffQpSZ4I0, and the amazing ASTRID MUTHU (Romania): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnuSQGfyjDk '' ''In our World, we have sometimes human beings, and some outcomes, which just deserve to keep "FOREVER YOUNG", as ROMY SCHNEIDER and ALAIN DELON: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXjN1eSkBU4, OLIVIA HUSSEY and LEONARD WHITING ("Romeo an Juliet" Film, 1968): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31kdwxACfTQ, as JADE WEBER (12 years old French model and actress), one of the most beautiful girls of the world: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgD9sU7MOgk, and better, let's turn all the people of the World to Children, as in the very famous Song of KRISIA TODOROVA,(as she was 10 years old), "Planet of the Children" (Piano: Hasan and Ibrahim Ignatov): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axpRWY6e7Uo, and let's breathing deeply with one of the most beautiful teeny Singer of the World, EVA TIMUS, 13 years old, (Republic of Moldova): 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiE_HuUhT3A, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34lhH2AcEU4, with LORELAI, the Miracle Girl (Romanian Got Talent): 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwTpbRPT4HU, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYbQJbHhne4, with KRISTIAN KOSTOV "Beautiful Mess": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCZjiCqEaog&t=0s, and with BEAU DERMOTT performing the best "Defying Gravity" ever: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEKIJpVppKE, and of course, we have old movies, which just deserve to keep "FOREVER YOUNG": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1F0lBnsnkE, Motto: "You have to know where you belong": (In MEMORIAM) AVICII with "Wake Me Up!": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcrbM1l_BoI, and just try, never to give up, watching the wonderful "GOLD" Song, a Tribut to YANG from "RWBY": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AciaPiGoLFc, and maybe "We Could Be Heroes" ("RWBY" / ALESSO): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzEMcWhTaRc (to the End of this page, you have everything about RWBY). And if you know where you belong, you just know your right way too, like the adorable LEV and SOPHIA, and AVERY and JOZIAH, very young dancers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYBKctHpqyE, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-8iVnfPAFg, and like all the other actors of the stage...of the life: "A time for us" ("Romeo and Juliet" movie, director Franco Zeffirelli, with Olivia Hussey and Leonard Whiting, 1968): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FHpmn-KYec, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCQMlyXMRJE, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtwaT1UC4wc, Making of Franco Zeffirelli "Romeo and Juliet": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt0jW_1yayo, Olivia Hussey and Leonard Whiting Interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDv-iV1gFgo, Leonard Whiting singing the "Romeo and Juliet" Song, "What is a Youth": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyjAUbUnDoQ, and all of them are deserving to get a big "FRENCH KISS" (Black M): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-GVRJr72LU, and an adorable dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCcdYVAMGI4, JACKIE EVANCHO BIRTHDAY: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baNK2Yqk04M '' ''The adorable 9 years old in 2017, 1. CELINE TAM and 2. ANGELICA HALE: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWFvxSXIGHs&t=5s, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=As_JtbEuaPc, and again, KRISIA TODOROVA, the best Child Singer of the World, as she was 9 years old: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2a3HyC0m-o, and 12 years old, with the best "I Have Nothing" ever: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MvUOFf3KU0, and a wonderful cover (Studio) of "Beautiful Mess" (13 years old): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhtd4T61HCo&t=0s, the wonderful contortion - dance Artist, SOFIE DOSSI, defying the gravity: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADiWiEzrN5o&list=RDADiWiEzrN5o#t=0, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25pfDvXXDrQ, YUNA KIM, and ALEXANDRA TRUSOVA, defying the...Ice: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgXKJvTVW9g, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzPudHrgCSE, Jackie Evancho (as she was 11 years old) with "House of Flying Daggers": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zp7ODWT_g7Y, with "A time for us": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSV9sLHMm4I, and with her very original "APOCALYPSE": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1iM3hOKFdg&t=0s&spfreload=10, let's smile with the amazing Jazz Singer ANGELINA JORDAN (11 years old), "When You're Smiling ": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLuNQ6s7fCQ, let's dreaming with the wonderful AMIRA WILLIGHAGEN (12 years old in this concert) with "Nella Fantasia": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkkWqiN1-L8, and let's go to love for ever the amazing "KIDS UNITED": 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CGjwvV5R7s, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amm-6VnC4zs, the most adorable father - and - son duo (BGT/ 2018): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_YrUaZh2dc, and dou you know to "yodeling"?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCZaIuBWTbQ,and and again let's dreaming with 2 little Angels: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIkhrXE-vrk, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEw2_BD8qIA HELENA HASNA from Romania, with her original great Song "Someone": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BICHHvQLOkk, ANASTASIA MELNICOVA (Republic of Moldova), the girl with the "Golden Eyes", "lighting" us with "FLASHLIGHT": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-LnlB6N9lA, HORIA NESCU, Romania, the 13 years old boy, with a huge voice, singing "Je suis malade" (Lara Fabian) at "Next Star" (He got the "Golden Star"): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NbLJcVyM0A, AMALIA HROM (Romania) with an amazing "Read All About It" (Emeli Sandé): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApbBjaIws6c, "Show Must Go On!" with the adorable JAROSLAVA DEGTYAREVA (Russia): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkpQ1XVQfpQ, and the wonderful ALISA KOZHIKINA (14 years old) with "I am not a Toy" (Russian Language): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dlem1SJN5M4, and Alisa Kozhikina already as a judge, at the super funny Russian TV Show "Karusel KARAOKE": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-cg5wVLfRg '' ''Interview with LANEYA GRACE: http://flawless-magazine.com/interview-laneya-grace/, Interview with JADE WEBER: https://flawless-magazine.com/jade-weber-interview-2/, amazing Interview with KRISIA TODOROVA (English subtitles): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjlztNe9o4k&t=1s KIDS UNITED, "On écrit sur les murs": 1.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV5oVYVGfNc, (Lyrics) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ir31nLRLXLI, 2. "J'ai demandé a la Lune": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6TuFQnygio, 3. "Sur ma Route":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3s8Xrl2Ffw, D'ANGELO and AMANDA , amazing dancers, AGT, 2013: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rg1D4kNYsVE, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWhsZXPdWCU, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqOhBd3SH0k, ISOLDE FAIR, "To All The Little Girls" (original by Isolde Fair): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkS2Sl1klXQ&feature=youtu.be, and DARIA STEFAN with "Perfect": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGwr5cSmY1A '' ''Let's laugh now, with the adorable 6 years old, NATHAN BOCKSTAHLER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJ4tgnRga00, let's smile with the youngest magicians of the world: 1.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2LT-Wf2m20, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMFemxtFzt0, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUt28q92ygw, and with the super cute, 8 years old young magician, ISSY SIMPSON: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0-q4ADZ1i0, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiaKzaFZ18E, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Dr7V-6hcOs, and with the extraordinary DARCI LYNNE FARMER, the youngest ventriloquist of the world, winner of AGT 2017: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYsei5c-3hk, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q87-N5itS_E, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f5bXJfIQJI, 4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T72VWjJE9y0, 5. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rk_qLtk0m2c, 6. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83nqxm32lsY, 7. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pu8JO56fwt8, 8. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ak7LWnscDSw, 9. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHb8BanKmzg, a very nice surprise with the adorable CEYDA (but you have to learn the German language): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPe2TATFaYw, and let's think about our World with the wonderful "RWBY", the best Film and Anima Series ever: (Trailers) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCw_aAS7vWI 1. The best Tribute to the Creator of "RWBY", MONTY OUM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7I7Kjno088 2. The amazing "RWBY" Songs "COLD" and "This Life is Mine", with the magical voice of Casey Lee Williams: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZhpcq0J8CU, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiWF_vmJyiI 3. "RWBY"-Characters and Voice Actors :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmGZ1ZYLxjA, 4. Ruby Rose Tribute with wonderful paintings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toI9PknMw3A, 5. "RWBY, The Greatest" (Sia): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7h-JhqFct0, and 6. "RWBY" the Full Series: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUBVPK8x-XMhCW2fW7ZYlD9MHjvmT8IGK, Volume 5, (Chapters 1 to 14): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thTOWKiNnx4&list=PLUBVPK8x-XMi0g3a-dUp0d9Ly4n8uuP3N (Trailers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZAS_rzgCE0, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTJzFCebdvQ, and Characters and Voice Actors: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cY5OzLxHq10), also , let's laugh with "RWBY CHIBI": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WD-Yf-tbXOs, and finally, we have a lot of other beings, who just deserve to keep "FOREVER YOUNG": https://listas.20minutos.es/lista/ninas-hermosas-420744/, (and a lot of other kind of beings): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LURfhDk4Xig, as for ever fairy tales: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2J-s-pXBX0E, and wonderful virtual stories: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaoVpVXcZsA, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lygoIFkBOL8, and another kind of magic in the real world: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_j-kGsicng, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehMzLR3jvgQ, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unAZfGHSDC0&t=1946s, and special story of the year 1952 (German language): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81vqYAKMhGk Category:Artists of Europe Category:Photography Category:Magazins